fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Papa's Scooperia/@comment-34554356-20180202032459
After looking at the timelines for the most recent games like Bakeria and Sushiria, I predict the game will probably be out in a couple weeks. The reason I say this is because if you go look at the timelines for Bakeria and Sushiria, you will see a common trend. It starts with the new chefs and new character(s) being selected with about a month long gap. After that, nothing else new comes for 2-4 months. After 2-4 months, the announcement for the game is released. Going through another month (or more depending on development speeds), we get bombarded with reveals of more characters, the location of the game, the food of the game, etc. then lately, within a month of the announcement and around 4-5 weeks (or more depending on development AGAIN) of a ton of reveals, the game comes out! With all that said, Scooperia was announced in mid-January right? We have already gotten a good number of reveals, (i.e, the location, Oniontown, one of the food recipes, an Ice Cream Cookie, etc.), which, based on the timelines of the previous 2 Papa's games, I'd say we're either close to or at the halfway point for the reveals as the game was announced around 2 weeks back on January 16th and, as said, the reveals come out for around 4-5 weeks, (or more if development takes longer), and then the game comes out! The longest gap of time we have had for a Papa's game I have seen between the first announcement and official release is JUST over 2 momths. Unless something has gone TERRIBLY wrong with the development all of a sudden, we probably won't be waiting that long. We are now about 3 weeks into the reveals at this point, so I would say after careful analysis and research, based on the scheduling, Scooperia will be out either later this month, the VERY start of March, or at the very worst, mid-March! We could get lucky and they could release it for Valentine's Day as they have released one of their games around Christmas before, but the chances for that are pretty slim. Here's how I see it... LUCKIEST SCENARIO: The game releases as a gift for Valentine's Day. While the chance for that is slim, it is still a possibility, so don't forget that! BEST CASE SCENARIO (If the game fails to release on Valentine's Day): The game releases around a week or week and half after Valentine's Day, which would be between February 21st-26th EXPECTED SCENARIO: Judging by the scheduling of the timeline for this game and games past, the game is most likely expected to release near or right at the end of February or the VERY beginning of March which would be between February 27th-March 3rd WORRYING SCENARIO: OK, the game still hasn't came out for some reason. Maybe there was a few things the developers had to fix, take out, patch, etc. and they needed a little extra time. This time slot would be from March 4th-March 7th WORST CASE SCENARIO: The game is STILL not released and people are REALLY starting to worry! Some reprogramming for the game may have had to take place, or the developers ran into a few problems during development. This would be the absolute WORST case scenario as far as release goes for more modern Papa's games as the longest we had to wait for a more recent Gameria is around 2 1/2 months. Again, something REALLY bad would probably have to happen or a ton more features would still not to be added to the games at this point for some reason, but if this DOES happen due to VERY SLIM-CHANCE occurrences, the game wouldn't come out until mid to late March! NO LATER THAN THAT Don't believe me? Go look at the timelines for Bakeria and Sushiria and then get back to me.